Kisah Kecil Diantara Mereka
by FarIndpussy
Summary: Dia hanya pendatang dalam kisah kecil diantara mereka. Dia bukanlah badai yang sulit untuk dilawan. Dia juga bukan petir yang akan membakar habis cinta mereka. Dia hanyalah parasit yang merusak cinta mereka dari dalam..., Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk SHSD dan saya persembahkan untuk teman saya, CuMir.


"Moshi-moshi."

"_Kau di mana?"_

"Sedang di jalan, Paman. Ada apa?"

"_Hinata akan pulang bersamamu kan? Tolong jaga dia, Paman khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini gempa di Konoha semakin sering."_

"Ah! Sumimashen, Paman. Sebenarnya.." belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, sang penelpon sudah menyahutnya.

"_Kau akan menjaganya untukku kan?"_

"Ne, saya akan menjaganya." Akhirnya pemuda tersebut menjawabnya dengan ragu.

Tut... Tut... Tut... Sambungan terputus begitu saja.

Pemuda berjaket hitam yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun tersebut menunduk. Ada rasa geram, kesal serta sesak yang kini memenuhi ruang kosong yang sedang terluka di dadanya. Dia menunduk, menatap aspal yang masih menyisakan sedikit salju dipertengahan bulan Februari ini. Langit malam ini juga tampak gelap, sepertinya salju masih akan turun lagi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi, Sas..."_

"Di mana Hinata?" belum sempat yang ditelpon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke tersebut sudah bertanya.

"Hinata? Buat apa kau menanyakannya!" nada sinis dari seberang telepon menggambarkan kepribadian tegas dari wanita tersebut.

"Katakan saja, Sakura!" tegas Sasuke. Giginya tampak menggeretak menahan kesal.

"Di stasiun. Dia akan ..."

Tut.. tut.. tut... Lagi-lagi sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja.

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut segera mengantongi smartphone nya dan berlari menuju stasiun yang tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berdiri.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Kisah Kecil Mereka**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting / Rating : AU / T**

**Pair : ****always ****SasuxHina**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Bad for EYD and language, bahasa tidak baku dan berantakan, ****cerita (maybe) membosankan****.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari dua teman saya yang saya sebut CuMir. Saya benar-benar berharap kisah kecil kalian berakhir seperti fic ini. Aamiin.**

**Story by FarIndpussy**

**Maaf dan Terima Kasih.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Seorang gadis tengah melirikkan mata bulannya kekanan dan kekiri dengan gelisah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan pulang ke Konoha sendirian, tanpa 'dia' seseorang yang biasanya selalu menjaganya. Semua 'dia' yang melakukan, dan kini gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut hanya berdiri seorang diri di stasiun seperti anak ayam yang hilang.

"Tidak Hinata, kau pasti bisa mandiri. Kau tidak akan terus-terusan bergantung padanya kan?" Gadis yang ternyata adalah sulung Hyuuga tersebut berkali-kali mengulang ucapan pemuda itu didalam otaknya.

"_Sampai kapan kau akan bergantung padaku. Jika suatu saat kau tidak bersamaku lagi, apa kau tidak akan pernah melangkah?"_

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Hinata. Membuat Hinata menegang dan berpikiran paranoid.

"A-apa jangan-jangan perampok a-atau pembunuh. Kyaaa! Tidak-tidak Hinata." Inner Hinata.

Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan mendapati seseorang yang berdiri angkuh di sana. Sontak membuat gadis dengan jaket bulu berwarna ungu tersebut melangkah mundur.

"Sa-Sasuke kun. A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada gugupnya, seperti biasa.

"Tou san mu menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang." Jawabnya dingin, seperti biasanya.

"Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri." Meskipun berkata begitu, namun Hinata tetap berharap bahwa Sasuke akan tetap memaksanya untuk pulang bersama.

Suara alarm dari kantor kepala stasiun telah berbunyi. Itu pertanda kereta yang akan menuju ke Konoha akan segera berangkat. Dengan cekatan Sasuke membawakan tas jinjing Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam kereta. Hinata hanya mampu menurut saja, dalam hati tentu saja ia bersyukur karena sang Ayah menelpon Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Mereka duduk berhimpitan di kursi dua orang yang terlihat sempit. Hening. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan apapun. Sasuke sibuk dengan lagu-lagu yang ia putar melalui smartphone yang ia sambungkan ke headset putihnya. Sementara Hinata yang duduk dekat jendela hanya memandang salju yang turun jarang-jarang di luar sana. Mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir sang salju akan turun.

Perjalanan masih jauh, hanya terdengar suara mesin bising dari kereta api dan suara riuh anak-anak yang tertawa bersama teman atau keluarganya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, sementara perjalanan menuju konoha masih butuh waktu 2 jam lagi.

Hinata tampak mulai mengantuk, beberapa kali Sasuke memergoki kepalanya yang terantuk jendela. Pemuda bermata onyx tersebut menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya meraih kepala Hinata dan menyandarkan di bahunya. Tangan Hinata yang tampak pucat pun ia genggam erat-erat, berharap mampu membagi kehangatan yang ia miliki.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali menolak, namun ada sisi hatinya yang merindukan pemuda ini. Dia pun menyamankan posisinya, berharap mampu menemukan kehangatan yang selama hampir empat tahun ini menemaninya. Yah, sebelum kejadian pahit beberapa minggu lalu terjadi.

Hinata semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke ketika dia merasa sesak, air matanya pun mengalir perlahan. Rasa sakit yang harus ia tahan selama ini, kini tiba-tiba menyeruak ketika ia mengingat bagaimana dengan teganya Sasuke berpaling darinya. Ada desiran kuat yang meremas-remas hati Hinata. Tidak ada kata-kata Hinata yang mampu menguatkan Sasuke pada pendiriannya. Semua berubah ketika 'mereka' saling mengenal kembali.

Air mata pun tak terelakkan untuk jatuh. Masih ada rasa sayang yang ia simpan untuk pemuda Uchiha yang kini mendekapnya erat. Tidak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama kecuali rasa sakit dari bekas luka yang Sasuke torehkan padanya.

Sasuke sendiri terdiam dalam pejaman matanya. Dadanya juga terasa sesak. Bayangan akan indahnya kebersamaan mereka kini terekam jelas di otaknya. Rasa sesak juga kecewa memenuhi dadanya. Bodohnya dia, siapa yang selama ini ada dan selalu menemaninya? Hinata atau gadis itu. Siapa yang selama ini dia cintai dan selalu ia harapkan memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya? Hinata atau gadis itu.

Dia hanya pendatang dalam kisah kecil diantara mereka. Dia bukanlah badai yang sulit untuk dilawan. Dia juga bukan petir yang akan membakar habis cinta mereka. Dia hanyalah parasit yang merusak cinta mereka dari dalam, membuat mereka harus menyerah dalam ketidakpastian.

Ketika Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari kereta, hujan salju sudah berhenti. Namun, masih menyisakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, masih dalam diam, menuju halte tempat bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke Konoha selatan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka baru saja sampai di halte.

Hinata hanya menggeleng perlahan, meskipun sebenarnya perutnya meronta-ronta minta diisi.

"Kau yakin? Satpam didepan tadi mengatakan bus kita akan datang terlambat."

Hinata hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku akan ke supermarket sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana." Sasuke memperingatkan dengan nada tegas. Dia melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju seberang jalan, di mana supermarket yang akan dia tuju berada.

Seperginya Sasuke, Hinata hanya mampu menatap botol minuman yang hampir kosong. Dia pun menegaknya sampai habis. Namun, tidak mampu menhilangkan dahaganya apalagi rasa lapar yang kini melilit perutnya. Halte yang kini Hinata tempati tampak lengang, bahkan suara jangkrik ataupun hewan-hewan lainnya tidak terdengar.

"Di mana penumpang lainnya, kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Jangan-jangan nanti hanya dirinya dan Sasuke yang akan menumpang Bus menuju Konoha.

"Sasuke lama," gumamnya. Hinata hanya mampu menunduk dan memainkan ujung jaketnya.

Lagi. Bayangan gadis itu dengan Sasuke memenuhi pikirannya. Apa yang mereka lakukan di belakang Hinata? Hinata benar-benar ingin tahu. Apakah Sasuke bahagia bersamanya? Apakah kini mereka bersama? Hinata tidak mampu berpikir jernih sama sekali.

_Haaahh, bukankah gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih? Gadis macam apa dia yang mampu menusuk dua hati sekaligus dengan satu belati ditangannya?Apakah dia iblis? Di mana etikanya? Kenapa aku jadi ingin membunuh gadis bernama Shion itu? Dasar tidak tahu diri, kau itu apa sebenarnya?_

Hinata meremas kuat ujung jaketnya. Rasa sesak dan sakit didadanya semakin menjadi. Luka yang telah menganga itu seakan disiram dengan air garam dan perasan lemon. Sakit, sakit yang tidak mampu ia prediksikan lagi.

Empat tahun perjalanan mereka harus sia-sia hanya karena satu parasit dengan seribu wajah malaikatnya dihadapan Sasuke dan Hinata. Harusnya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini bukan? Harusnya mereka mampu menghadapi ini bersamakan? Mereka hanya terlalu lelah, lelah akan takdir yang tak pernah berenti mempermainkan cinta mereka.

_Kaulah yang pertama menjadi cinta_

_Tinggallah kenangan_

_Berakhir lewat bunga_

_Seluruh cintaku untuknya_

_Bunga terakhir ku persembahkan kepada yang terindah_

_Sebagai suatu tanda cinta untuknya_

_Betapa cinta ini sungguh berarti_

_Tetaplah terjaga_

_Selamat tinggal kasih_

_Ku telah pergi selamanya_

_Bunga terakhir ku persembahkan kepada yang terindah_

_Sebagai suatu tanda cinta untuknya_

_Bunga terakhir menjadi satu kenangan yang tersimpan_

_Takkan pernah hilang tuk selamanya_

_(**Afgan: Bunga Terakhir**)_

Lagu tersebut mengalun indah dari suara khas seorang pemuda yang kini berjongkok di depan Hinata dengan sebelah lututnya yang berada di atas aspal. Kedua tangannya tampak membawa setangkai mawar merah muda, sebuah balon berbentuk hati berwarna pink dengan tulisan _Happy Valentine _dan sekotak coklat. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Tampak beberapa tetes air membasahi aspal dibawahnya. Bahunya pun bergetar dan terdengar suara isakan perlahan.

Sementara Hinata? Dia berdiri perlahan dengan air matanya yang berderai ketika awal lagu itu dinyanyikan. Dan tangisnya semakin menjadi ketika sampai pada pertengahan lagu. Dia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan karena tidak dapat menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Sebelah tangannya bahkan sampai meremas dadanya.

Rasa sesak, sakit, dan berbagai macam rasa haru dan kecewa berbaur menjadi satu membentuk sebuah luka baru yang menganga, menyamai luka lamanya yang belum tertutup sempurna atau mungkin takkan tertutup jika si pembuat luka memperlakukannya semanis ini.

Bukan, sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang ia sakitkan. Kenapa? Kenapa hari ini haruslah hari valentine, hari yang seharusnya menjadi valentine keempat yang dapat mereka rajut bersama melalui ikatan merah yang mereka miliki. Tapi kini? Apa yang akan mereka rajut bersama? Tidak ada lagi benang merah yang mengikat mereka. Tidak ada lagi untaian kata indah yang akan membawa tawa mereka, yang ada hanya tangisan dan luka yang menganga.

"Aku masih menyayangimu Hinata. Sangat. Tetapi sebaiknya kita jalan sendiri-sendiri saja. Mungkin, inilah yang terbaik untuk kita." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Sebelum ia berlari untuk memeluk Hinata.

Ia tahu Hinata, ia terlalu mengenal siapa Hinata. Gadis yang menjadi separuh jiwanya itu takkan mudah memaafkannya seperti dulu lagi. Seperti yang selalu Hinata lakukan ketika Sasuke berbuat salah. Sasuke tahu, inilah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah ia perbuat, kesalahan yang mungkin bahkan takkan mampu mempersatukan mereka lagi.

Dan tak ada kata yang terucap setelahnya. Hanya suara isak tangis kepedihan dari dua orang anak manusia yang membagi kesedihan mereka. Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu terangkai indah selain tangisan pilu yang menggema memenuhi halte bus tersebut. Malam tampak semakin sunyi. Tidak ada yang terdengar kecuali deru nafas memburu dari keduanya.

Bus yang membawa Sasuke dan Hinata telah tiba. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, mereka telah memutuskan untuk duduk sendiri-sendiri dalam diam. Perjalanan sunyi dan panjang menemani mereka pulang. Para penumpang lain terlihat banyak yang sudah terlelap di alam mimpinya. Hinata harus menderita dalam kesendiriannya hanya ditemani oleh beberapa kado terakhir dari Sasuke. Ya? Benar-benar terakhirkah?

Sasuke yang duduk dua bangku sebelah kiri di belakang Hinata, hanya mampu menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Dia sudah mempersiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Perpisahan yang tidak menimbulkan luka yang ia harapkan. Tetapi kenapa, rencana dan harapan yang diinginkan tidak pernah berjalan beriringan? Justru luka baru yang ia dapatkan.

Sasuke hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Dia tahu kalau dirinya selama ini sangat egois, membatasi ruang gerak Hinata sementara ia sendiri ingin bergerak bebas. Hanya beberapa rangkaian kalimat manis dari parasit tersebut mampu menggoyahkan pendiriannya pada Hinata? Kenapa dia bisa begitu saja percaya pada gadis itu?

Apa mungkin hanya karena hubungannya dengan Hinata sebelumnya telah mulai renggang? Dengan masuknya gadis itu maka kerenggangan yang ada semakin mudah direnggangkan? Dan kepercayaan Sasuke luntur begitu saja pada gadis yang telah menemaninya hampir selama empat tahun ini? Empat tahun, bukan empat bulan apalagi empat hari.

Sasuke menunduk, menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang nampak memucat. Masih dapat dirasakannya kehangatan dari tangan mungil Hinata dalam genggamannya. Dia mengenggam tangannya sendiri erat-erat seakan takut kehangatan tersebut akan hilang.

..

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Hinata, Sasuke."

"Tentu Paman," jawab Sasuke datar. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum memasuki mobil hitam yang menjemputnya bersama sang sopir.

Hyuuga Hiashi atau Ayah Hinata pun memasuki mobilnya ketika terdengar deruman perlahan dari mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke.

"Ayo Hinata. Kau menunggu apalagi?" kata Ayah Hinata yang bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Arigatou Gozamassu, Sasuke kun." Ucap Hinata. Ia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke melaju. Namun, Hinata harus menelan pil pahitnya ketika Sasuke sedikitpun tidak menoleh padanya.

Hinata hanya mampu menahan tangisnya dalam diam. Dia tidak mau sang Ayah tahu kalau ada sesuatu diantara hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kedua keluarga mereka mengenal hubungan mereka terlalu baik. Hinata hanya tidak tahu dan tidak mampu bagaimana menjelaskan pada keluarganya. Dia tidak ingin menambah beban kedua orangtuanya. Dia hanya ingin orangtuanya menganggap hubungan mereka baik-baik saja dan akan tetap baik-baik saja.

...

.

.

...

**Lima tahun kemudian.**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki disepanjang koridor disebuah kantor swasta di kawasan elit konoha. Seorang wanita kira-kira berusia 25 tahun dengan pakaian kantor rapi tengah membawa sebuah map berwarna kuning. Dia akan melamar pekerjaannya yang entah keberapa. Dia hanya tidak ingin, lagi-lagi, merepotkan kedua orang tuanya, yang meskipun harta kekayaannya tidak akan pernah habis meskipun tujuh turanan telah berlalu.

Tok... tok... tok...

Gadis berambut indigo yang disanggul rapi tersebut mengetuk perlahan pintu bertuliskan Direktur Utama. Kedua tangannya tampak pucat dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dia gugup, tentu saja bagaimana jika ia ditolak lagi?

"Kau pasti bisa Hinata. Kau pasti bisa melangkah." Gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara angkuh dan dingin dari dalam kantor. Hinata semakin gugup, pasti sang Bos adalah orang ang tidak mudah ditakhlukkan (?).

Hinata memasuki ruang kantor tersebut. Ruangannya sangat luas, rapi dan maskulin. Seperti apartemen pribadi saja. Ada satu set sofa di sudut ruangan dengan televisi layar datar 32 inci yang menghiasi tembok diatas sofa tersebut. Karpet permadani biru tua tampak menghiasi lantai marmer dibawah kaki sang wanita.

Dia menatap direktur yang duduk membelakanginya menghadap ke jendela besar yang langsung berhadapan dengan indahnya kota Konoha.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Jantung wanita yang ternyata adalah sang Heiress Hyuuga tersebut berdesir nyeri. Pria yang duduk membelakanginya dengan kursi tinggi yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tersebut membuatnya berdiri kaku. Suara tersebut mengingatkannya akan seseorang, seseorang yang ingin dia lupakan lima tahun terakhir ini.

"Sa-saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di kantor anda."

Pria tersebut membalik kursinya, menatap wanita yang tengah berdiri menunduk dihadapannya. Sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibir sang pria. Mata onyxnya menatap lembut, seakan ada kerinduan yang membuncah kini dihatinya.

"Aku akan menerima lamaranmu jika kau juga menerima lamaranku, Hinata san."

Hinata mendongak. Dugaannya benar. Pria yang duduk dihadapannya kini adalah Sasuke. Pria yang mampu membuatnya menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan. Pria yang semakin ingin ia lupakan justru semakin memenuhi pikirannya.

Sasuke berdiri, dia menghampiri Hinata dengan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya. Dia duduk berjongkok dihadapan Hinata yang mulai mengalirkan air matanya. Seakan merasakan de javu, seperti lima tahun yang lalu, di mana mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

"Hinata, Kekkon shite kureru?"

Namun kini, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan bersama-sama.

...

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Fic ini sebenarnya bukan hanya terinspirasi, tapi ini benar-benar kisah mereka (dua sahabat saya). Tentu saja ada beberapa bagian yang saya ubah terutama yang bagian terakhir.

Diantara kisah kecil mereka tercipta sebuah kenangan yang akan membawa mereka pada takdir terakhir (halaahhh). Saya harap mereka benar-benar berakhir seperti fic ini. (jadi ngawur?) Saya benar-benar merasa kehilangan mereka. (jadi curcol)

Buat lagunya, hahahahahahahah, biarlah, habis cowoknya temenku nyayiin itu sih dihari perpisahan mereka :(

Udah ah, yang penting sekarang selamat merayakan SasuHina Sweet Day (SHSD), Minna san. Terima kasih telah membaca dan menghargai hasil karya saya... #nunduk dalem-dalem.


End file.
